


this soiled earth (diary entry)

by Justausernameonline



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Edelgard and Byleth are briefly mentioned, Gen, NB Byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 22:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justausernameonline/pseuds/Justausernameonline
Summary: (DA, 118x)You could say Im on vocal rest. For an indeterminate time. Practice gets ruled out when we set camp close to enemy forces, so its jst preparations with tight lips.





	this soiled earth (diary entry)

My handwriting worsens w/ the war effort. Nuts, really. I had a good organization system going on. My singing? HA 

You could say Im on vocal rest. For an indeterminate time. Practice gets ruled out when we set camp close to enemy forces, so its jst preparations with tight lips. 

Have to be vigilant for our Edie! oh, professor

Some days it’s like 

‘phantoms cling to her cape”

What elaborate measures to hide them, eh?

we go out there, and just fora bit… the day, night—like a bright candy shell. We're all dashing for those first minutes. 

Carnage. Encore.

//


End file.
